1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for portable storage peripheral equipment, and particularly to a case receiving a portable storage peripheral equipment of a notebook computer which has an improved shielding effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the popularity of the data processing machines, i.e., computers, or serves, information processing with the machine, is increased enormously. Generally, the information is stored in an internal store equipment, such as a hard disk, a floppy disk or a compact disc of a computer. However, such internal stores are not satisfied with requirements of the development that the computer becomes portable and low profile. The external portable storage peripheral equipment is developed and becomes more and more popular.
Generally, the external portable storage peripheral equipment is received in a case. A printed circuit board module (PCB module) is designed in the case with an electrical connector mounted thereon for mating with a complementary connector mounted on a front portion of the portable storage peripheral equipment. The case further comprises a cable assembly connected with the PCB module and extending outside from the case with a cable connector at a free end of the cable for mating with a device connector mounted on a mother board of the notebook computer for providing signal transmission. However, noise may interfere with the electronic complements which affect the signal transmission. The noise generally comprises electrostatic discharge (ESD) and electro magnetic interference (EMI).
To solve the problem, a shielding member is designed to be assembled in the case for shielding the electronic complements to suppress and eliminate noise. For such a shielding member, grounding means are important factors which directly result the shielding effect.
Hence, a case for portable storage peripheral equipment having an improved shielding member is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a case for portable storage peripheral equipment having an improved shielding effect.
A second object is to provide a case for portable storage peripheral equipment having a shielding member which has a good grounding means.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a case in accordance with the present invention is provided. The case includes a case body consisting of a top cover and a bottom cover, a printed circuit board module (PCB module) and a shielding member. The case body defines a receiving space for receiving a portable storage peripheral equipment. The PCB module is received in the receiving space and comprising a printed circuit board (PCB) and an electrical connector mounted on the PCB. The shielding member is attached to an inner surface of the top cover and electrically connects with a grounding circuit trace of the PCB. A copper foil is attached on an inner surface of the bottom cover aligning with the PCB module and connects with a resilient arm of the shielding member. The case has an improved shielding effect for effectively eliminating noise.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.